Because I'm a Girl
by sundayxmorningx
Summary: Lilly and Oliver have another silly argument that we all love.


**Disclaimer: I own nothing… Go figure. **

**A/N: I got this idea when people commented (on loliver.) Lilly's use of the words, "I'm a girl…" twice in two separate episodes. When will Oliver realize that he has a great girl right in front of him?! Sheesh. Lol. **

* * *

Lilly and Oliver were at the Santa Monica Pier enjoying a nice day out. As they entered the fair, they instantly spotted the Ferris wheel. Lilly gave Oliver the look. The look saying "I'll race you there." Without a moment's notice, Oliver sprinted towards the line. He got there in a couple of seconds with Lilly right behind him.

"Hey, what happened to 'ladies first'? I'm a girl… so I should have gotten a head start," Lilly said triumphantly.

"That's the third time you've said that in a month," Oliver rolled his eyes.

Lilly snapped, "Maybe you should start treating me like one, then."

Oliver retorted, "Maybe you should start acting like one, first."

A look of hurt flashed into Lilly's eyes, but it disappeared a second after. She got quiet and looked down. Oliver noticed her sudden change in mood and instantly regretted what he said. He mentally slapped himself for his previous comment.

"Aww, Lils, you know I didn't mean that," he pulled her into a side hug.

She didn't bother to put up a fight as she let Oliver hug her.

"Am I really that much of a tomboy that people forget I'm a girl?" she quietly asked.

Oliver instantly answered, "No, of course not Lilly. What I said earlier, I didn't mean it."

Lilly looked up and stared at the people enjoying the fair, "Then why am I always considered one of the guys? Why can't I ever hang out with the girls?"

"Because you hate hanging with the girls," Oliver reminded her, "Besides Miley, you don't usually do the whole girl stuff. I mean, you do it once in a while, but not too much. If you did, you might end up like Amber and Ashley."

She shuddered, "That's something I never want."

He continued, "There you go. Listen Lilly, don't ever change just because I make stupid comments like that. You know me, I'm the donut in the group. We've been friends since pre-school and not once have I ever stopped liking you."

Lilly looked at him, confused.

Oliver slightly blushed, "I mean, as a friend. You know, I've never stopped liking you as a friend. A best friend. My best girlfriend. I mean, not that you're my girlfriend, because you're not –"

She started laughing and put her hand up, "Oliver, I get it. You can stop."

He scratched his head out of embarrassment and started looking around. The two of them finally got to the front of the line of the Ferris wheel. Oliver still had his arm around Lilly's shoulder without even knowing it.

The old man working at the Ferris wheel commented them, "You two just make an adorable couple. I'll make sure to stop the Ferris wheel when you guys get to the top."

Lilly and Oliver looked at each other before facing the man and explaining themselves.

"Oh, we're not actually –" Oliver started.

"No need to explain. I remember being sixteen and falling in love. It's a new feeling neither of you are sure about yet, so you're just taking it slow," he motioned them to the empty seat, "Enjoy."

Oliver stepped to the side, "Ladies first."

Lilly smiled at the sweet gesture and took a seat. Once they were settled, Lilly spoke up first.

"That was weird. Why does everyone keep thinking we're a couple?"

"I'm not sure. I guess since we're so close with each other, we step the boundaries a little without noticing it," Oliver answered.

"Yeah," she said and looked outside, "Wow, looking at the beach on top of a Ferris wheel is so much more different than looking at it on the ground."

He looked out Lilly's window and admired the sight in front of him. The two continued to stare at the ocean as the Ferris wheel stopped.

Again Lilly spoke up first, "So you really see me as a girl? Not as one of the guys?"

Oliver looked at her, "To be honest, I see you as both. But I don't see anything wrong with that. In fact, I think that's a great thing you've got going for you. Guys like girls who can be a bit of both. I know I do."

She looked into his eyes, looking to see if he was lying. He wasn't. She took in a deep breath and hugged him.

"Thanks," Lilly simply said.

"Anytime, Lilly. Anytime," Oliver returned the hug and gave her a kiss on the forehead.

She slightly laughed, "I'm guessing _that_ is why people think we're a couple."

He smiled at her comment and kept one arm around her while Lilly rested her head on his shoulder as they waited for the ride to end.

* * *

**A/N: Wow, I couldn't think of any other way to end this story. Haha. Uh, yeah, that's my drabble. Anyways, I'm off to bed. Enjoy and review if you please.**


End file.
